Ash's Pikachu/History/Original Series/Johto
In The Double Trouble Header, Ash used Pikachu in his second battle against , where he faced her . Despite Casey having only recently obtained , it quickly gained the upper hand. Chikorita first used its to tranquilize Pikachu, and followed up with a Tackle. Pikachu's Thunderbolt was then deflected by Chikorita's leaf, and afterwards was hit by Tackle again. The battle was then interrupted by Team Rocket, who tried to steal their Pokémon. Their plan failed however, when Pikachu and Chikorita were reunited with their Trainers, and teamed up to defeat Team Rocket. In Fighting Flyer with Fire, Pikachu was used in Ash's Violet Gym battle against Falkner, where he battled Falkner's . Pikachu used Agility to avoid getting hit by Hoothoot's Tackle. Hoothoot tried flying up to get out Pikachu's range, but Pikachu was still able to hit it with a super-effective Thunderbolt, and then finished Hoothoot off with a Quick Attack. He then faced Falkner's . Both Pokémon started off using Agility, matching each other's speed. Pikachu then went for Thunderbolt, but Dodrio used its great jumping ability to dodge the attack. It then hit Pikachu hard with Fury Attack, followed up by . When Dodrio was about to finish him off with , Pikachu jumped high in the air, and unleashed a super-effective Thunder, defeating Dodrio. Pikachu then briefly faced Falkner's , but as he was already tired from his previous matches, he was quickly defeated by a . In Gettin' The Bugs Out, Ash used Pikachu as his third Pokémon in his Azalea Gym battle, where he went up against Bugsy's . Metapod used its jumping abilities to jump high and use Tackle. Although Pikachu dodged it, it created a dust cloud and used the leaves of a nearby tree to make it unable to spot. Pikachu, however, managed to spot Metapod by using his hearing, and after dodging a series of Tackles with Agility, Pikachu managed to jump on Metapod's back and defeat it with Thunderbolt. He then went up against Bugsy's last, and most powerful Pokémon, . Despite Pikachu having the type-advantage, his Thunderbolt attacks constantly missed, because of using Double Team. The real Scyther appeared behind Pikachu, and hit him with . With each Fury Cutter doubling in power, Pikachu was knocked out. In The Totodile Duel, Pikachu was used to battle Misty for the ownership of . He went up against . Pikachu, however, did not want to hurt his friend, therefore forfeited the match by running away. In A Goldenrod Opportunity, Pikachu faced off against Whitney's powerful , who had already easily defeated Ash's Cyndaquil and Totodile using . Ash had Pikachu use Thunderbolt on Miltank since she got wet by Totodile's . However, due to Miltank spinning at great speed, she had already dried up, making Thunderbolt useless. Pikachu then tried attacking with Agility, but he got overpowered by Miltank's Rollout, and was then defeated by another one, causing Ash to lose the battle. In the following episode, Pikachu battled Miltank again in Ash's rematch against Whitney. First Ash had Cyndaquil tire out Miltank, and then had Totodile create ditches in the ground to slow her down. Thanks to this strategy, Miltank lost her balance, giving Pikachu the opportunity to throw Miltank in the air by hiding in one of the ditches, and then finish her off with a Thunderbolt, earning Ash the . In The Bug Stops Here, Pikachu and Ash entered the Bug-Catching Contest. The two encountered a , but before Pikachu could attack it, Casey's Chikorita intervened, and Casey caught the Hairy Bug Pokémon. Later, Ash and Pikachu chased after a Scyther, but accidentally disturbed a swarm of in the process. Pikachu managed to shock one of the Beedrill with Thunderbolt, giving Ash the chance to catch it. With this capture, Ash managed to win the contest, winning him a Sun Stone. In Hook, Line, and Stinker, Ash chose Pikachu as his Pokémon to assist him in the Seaking Catching Day. After Ash managed to reel in a , Pikachu weakened it with Thunderbolt so Ash could catch it. Pikachu befriended a bunch of in The Apple Corp!. At first they framed Pikachu into eating apples, while they were the ones who actually ate them. When the Pichu were attacked by a Fearow, Pikachu sent a Thunderbolt warning shot to Fearow, which scared him off. Later Pikachu's electricity was sucked away by Team Rocket, and got kidnapped. The Pichu eventually managed to restore Pikachu's electricity, and together they blasted Team Rocket off. In From Ghost to Ghost, Pikachu was used in Ash's Gym battle against Morty, where he faced off against Morty's . Pikachu managed to hit Gastly with a Quick Attack after Ash had use earlier in the match. Despite this, Gastly used its great speed to dodge Pikachu's Thunderbolt, and defeated him with a single . In Machoke, Machoke Man!, Ash chose Pikachu as his first Pokémon in his Gym battle against Chuck. Pikachu battled Chuck's , and managed to hit it with a super-effective Thunderbolt. Despite this, Poliwrath was still standing, and after absorbing a Quick Attack with its muscled body, it hit Pikachu with a series of powerful attacks, knocking him out. In Nerves of Steelix!, Ash sent out Pikachu to battle Jasmine's . Both Pokémon proved to be equal in speed by constantly dodging each other's attacks. Finally, Ash decided to let Pikachu take a from Magnemite, so Magnemite could get hit by a Thunderbolt, causing a lot of damage. After dodging another attack from Magnemite, Pikachu finished it off with a Quick Attack, crashing it into a wall. Next, Pikachu faced off against Jasmine's strongest Pokémon, . Due to his previous battle against Magnemite, Pikachu was tired and was quickly defeated by a powerful . In As Cold as Pryce, Pikachu was seen aiding Cyndaquil in reviving Pryce's Piloswine. In the following episode, Nice Pryce, Baby!, Pikachu was sent out to battle Piloswine, who already had defeated Ash's Cyndaquil. Due to the icy field, Pikachu constantly slipped, which caused his Agility to be ineffective, and almost unable to avoid Piloswine's attacks. Ash then got the idea to use the ice pillars to change Pikachu's direction while sliding on the ice. Using this tactic, Pikachu gained a big amount of speed, and slid under Piloswine, giving him the opportunity to hit Piloswine hard with Thunder. Piloswine then started to use in order to return back to full health. Pikachu tried to finish it off with a Quick Attack, but was too late and got hit hard by a Take Down. Pikachu was still able to battle, and countered Piloswine's next Take Down with a Quick Attack, and hit it with Thunder. This caused the ice under Piloswine to break, which caused Piloswine to fall into the water. Then, Pikachu hit Piloswine with Thunderbolt, which caused massive damage due to Piloswine's wet fur. Despite this, Piloswine was still standing and constantly hit Pikachu with Fury Attack. Seeing no other option to escape, Pikachu used a close-range Thunder causing a massive explosion. Pikachu got knocked down while Piloswine still seemed to be able to battle. Refusing to give up, Pikachu still managed to stand up, and as he was about to attack again, Pryce threw in the towel resulting into a T.K.O., giving Ash the win and earning him the . In Fangs for Nothin', Ash chose Pikachu as his first Pokémon in his Gym battle against Clair, sending him out against her . Unaware of Kingdra's , Ash had Pikachu go for Thunderbolt. To Ash's surprise, Kingdra easily took the attack. Pikachu then tried dodging Kingdra's , but as Kingdra was able to control the direction of the attack, Pikachu was caught in the tornado. Pikachu then went for Thunder, but also this Electric-type move left Kingdra unscathed. After a collision between, and Thunderbolt, Pikachu managed to dodge several blasts of Hydro Pump, before hitting Kingdra with Quick Attack. However, after seeing that physical moves didn't work either, Ash followed Misty and Brock's advice to recall Pikachu. Their battle was later stopped due to Team Rocket's theft of the Dragon Fang. In the following episode, Pikachu helped stop the rampage of a that belonged to the old Blackthorn Gym Leader. In the next episode, Pikachu was used in Ash's last Johto Gym battle against Clair, where he faced her . Despite the double type-advantage, Gyarados proved to be quite a match for Pikachu, using its to block Pikachu's Electric-type attacks. After getting hit by a Hydro Pump, Pikachu got wrapped by Gyarados. This, however, allowed Pikachu to hit Gyarados hard with a Thunderbolt. Gyarados quickly managed to recover the attack, and launched a barrage of attacks, causing Pikachu to get cornered. As Clair was ready to finish the battle with a close-range Hydro Pump, Ash had Pikachu use Agility to get onto Gyarados's Hydro Pump, and defeated the Atrocious Pokémon with a powerful Thunderbolt. Clair then sent out her to battle Pikachu, who managed to dodge Pikachu's attacks and knocked him out with a point-blank Hyper Beam. In A Claim to Flame!, Pikachu was used by Ash in the Athlete's Round of the Silver Conference against Salvador and his . Furret proved to be a tough opponent by repeatedly using to confuse, and attack Pikachu. Eventually, Pikachu managed to grab onto Furret's back, and as it dove back into one of its holes, Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, and finally finished the match with a Quick Attack. Pikachu was used again in Tie One On!, where he faced off against Jackson's . Azumarill started off using Water Gun, but Pikachu evaded this attack using Quick Attack, and reversed it to hit Azumarill, which it nearly dodged. After a collision of Thunderbolt and , Pikachu got hit by . Azumarill then hit Pikachu with Iron Tail, but Pikachu managed to hold on his tail, and launched a super-effective Thunder, knocking out Azumarill. Next, Pikachu went up against Jackson's Shiny . After exchanging hits from each other's Thunderbolt, Magneton dodged Pikachu's Quick Attack, and stunned Pikachu with Thunder Wave, before defeating him with Tri Attack. In Playing with Fire!, Pikachu was Ash's first Pokémon used in his battle against . Pikachu battled Harrison's , which used its Ability to hide itself in the tall grass while hitting Pikachu with its tongue. Eventually, Pikachu managed to grab Kecleon's tongue, and defeated it with Thunderbolt. Harrison then sent out his . Sneasel managed to avoid Pikachu's Thunderbolt using its speed, and defeated him with a single . After saying farewell to Misty and Brock in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, Ash decided to only take Pikachu with him to Hoenn, and left Pallet Town with him at the end of the episode. In the following episode, while getting ready to depart for Hoenn by ship, Ash and Pikachu got attacked by Team Rocket, who used an electromagnet to stick Pikachu to it, and drain his electricity. Eventually, thanks to some wild Pokemon, and Officer Jenny, Pikachu was saved. The next day, Ash tried to wake Pikachu up, but soon noticed that he was suffering from a severe illness caused by the electromagnet that Team Rocket used to capture him.